1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sole structure for a shoe and more particularly to a sole structure having a sliding block in a sliding seat within the sole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some individuals are troubled by foot odor and excess heat during extending periods of time. For example, when an individual wears shoes for a long period of time the foot is enclosed within a tiny space which causes sweating and foot odor. These foot odors prevail even after taking off the shoes which may cause embarrassment. Further, there may be problems with athletes feet which makes the situation more troublesome. Accordingly, it is presently believed that there is a need for an improved sole structure which allows fresh air to circulate through the shoe.
The major object of the invention is to provide an improved structure of a shoe sole so that when an individual is walking, a sliding block will slide ahead such that a vent is open to let the air enter into the inside of the shoe.
Another object of the invention is to provide a better structure of the sole to prevent water from entering the vent since the vent is closed by the closure of the sliding block.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a better structure of the sole which, when the air enters into the shoe, the air will enter into the shoe through each guide channel inside the sole to achieve the object of comfort.
The structure of a sole for achieving the abovementioned object comprises a sole, a sliding seat, a water-proof ring; wherein a shoe sole structure comprises a bottom sole having two lateral sides, a plurality of interconnected compartments and an inner sole having a plurality of openings therein. The inner sole covers the interconnected compartments or rests thereon. The structure also includes a hollow slide chamber in each of the two lateral sides and each of the hollow slide chambers have a wider upper portion and a narrower lower portion. A slide block having a wider upper portion and a narrower lower portion is disposed in each of the slide chambers and constructed and arranged to slide back and forth in the slide chamber. A vent on each side of the hollow chamber is provided for allowing air to pass there through when the slide block is in a first or open position. A tubular element including an outer ring and each end thereof connects the vent in the hollow chamber with the atmosphere for allowing air to flow from the atmosphere into the hollow chamber when the slide block is in the first position. When the slide block is in a second position, the slide block closes the opening in the hollow chamber to thereby prevent water from entering the sole through the tubular element.